Making it
by LIL Slim
Summary: What happens when a famous rapper comes to Hester high to look for the next big thing, and what happen if Karma wins, will she bring Amy, what happens with her and Liam, or will all the fame go to her head. Karmy, rated M for language and mile sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first faking it story. This story about when a famous 17 year old rapper named Halo comes to the school and looking for the next big thing.**

**Disclamer: I do not the show or any of the songs I only owns the oc **

* * *

Chapter one

Amy was just walking around the school when Karma came out of nowhere and ran up to her "Amy did you here the news". Amy just have her a confused look and said "what are you talking about, what happened".

Karma was so excitied she could bearly stand still "OK well I just heard that the rapper Halo is coming to the school to look for someone to take back to LA with him".

"Oh my God that awesome are you going to try out".

Karma shook her head and said "maybe there going to have a assembly where he going to talk to us".

"When the assembly " Amy asked.

"It starts in ten minutes cmon I want to get good seats". Karma grabbed Amy hand as they walked to the gym. Amy had a small blush as they were walking, her feelings for Karma only got stronger. And as excited as she was for Karma she was nervous too. What would happen if she wins, what would happen to them, would she leave her or take her with her, she was happy and scared at the same time.

Karma and Amy walked into the gym and sat down in the front row. After a small wait the Principal Penelope came in and said "hello everyone I just want to say what a honor it is to have a person like this in our school".

Then she started to babble on until some yelled "we want Halo". The she said with a sigh "OK put you hand togather for Halo".

After she that he came though the door and everyone went crazy. He grabed a mic "how you guys doing" the crowd went crazy "you know I heard about this school and how different and accapting it is and I knew I had to come here to look for someone take back with me, I'm not looking for no basic bitch I want someone that stands out".

"We'll he came to the right place this school is anything but basic" Amy thought. Then Halo continued "so anyways there going to be a compitation tonight to see who I think is the next big thing is you want come a sing be here at 7 (pm), well thats all I have to say see you guys tonight" after that Halo walked out of the gym.

It was after school karma and Amy where in Amy's room talking about what happened today in school. "So do you think I should addition at the school tonight".

Amy knew this question was coming she thought about it all day and still didn't have the answer. Amy really didn't want Karma to leave but she knew she can't be selfish. Amy brought her knees to her chest and said "if this is what you really want then go for it".

Karma wasn't convinced with her answer she knew something was worng "are you OK you don't seem to happy".

Amy shrugged her shoulders and looked at her friend "it's just that what would happen to us if you win, I mean you'll go off to Hollywood and I'll be here all by myself".

Karma sat next to Amy on the bed and grabed her hands and said "is that what all this is about don't worry I'm not going anywhere without you".

Amy smiled at this, she happy that Karma would never leave her but she also doesn't want get in the way of her dream, ugh she just can't win.

"Now help my with my make up I need to look perfect for tonight" karma said. Amy nodded and stared to help karma.

* * *

So the contest was in full swing and Karma and Amy where nowhere to be seen. There was a table set up front for Halo so he could judge everyone. So far no impressed him sure there where some kids that were OK but not what he wanted. And you could tell he was bored, it looked like he was about to fall asleep. He almost did until the song ended and the crowd stared claping. After that halo waited for the person to sing but no one came up, thinking that there was no one left he got up and whisper under his breath "what a waste of time".

And just before he was about to leave Karma and Amy came bursting though door and ran to Halo "are we to late please tell me were not late".

Halo raised an eyebrow at them, then Amy said "I'm sorry she got nervous and had to go pee... twice".

"I have a nervous bladder" Karma said looking away. "Anyways can I still perform".

Halo thought about it "what the hell go for it kid". Karma grabbed Amy hand and lead her backstage. "Do I look OK I don't have have anything in my teeth do I, is my hair frizzy".

Amy grabbed Karma shoulders "Karma calm down you look great just go out and sing you ass off".

karma gave Amy a quick hug and went on stage. Karma stomach drop when she look at the crowd she thought about turning and running but she look back and saw Amy gave her thumbs up. She took a deep breathe and stared to sing.

"What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)" By KELLY CLARKSON

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in colour

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you've had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning

In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

[2x]

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)

After she finished signing the crowd was screaming so loud the roof may fly off. Even Halo was impressed, he got off his seat and went to Karma "what your name" he asked.

"K-karma" was all she could say. At this point Amy was right next to Karma, that when Halo said "how would like to fly to LA with me and sign a record deal".

Karma screamed and gave Amy a huge kiss. The kiss even stunned Amy but she didn't mind. Halo motions to door and said "follow me we have a lot to talk about now".And the three walked out the door.

* * *

**Well there's chapter one I hope you guys like it, if you guys like the story I'll continue it, welp that all I have to say. Stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back for chapter 2 this chapter will be mostly in Amy POV, enjoy

* * *

Amy POV

Karma and I were in the back of Halo limo talking about going to LA "So when are we going to leave for Hollywood" Karma asked.

"I was thinking we could leave tomorrow in the afternoon" he said. We were both really excited but there was only one thing we wanted to know. Karma asked "can I bring Amy with me".

Halo nodded and said "yeah, it wouldn't right if I separate you and you girlfriend".

Karma scratched the back of her head and said "yeah about that, were not really lesbians we're kinda faking it".

Halo chuckled at this "really why". We explained the whole thing to him. And when we finish telling he had a smile on his face "that's funny, it reminds me when I faked be Jewish to go out with this girl". After that we just spent the rest of the ride talking.

When I finally got home I told my parents about the trip. And there where a little to happy that I was leaving, whatever I'm just happy to leave this house and not have to see Lauren aging for a long time.

I was getting ready for bed when Lauren came into my room "it so unfair why should you get to go to Hollywood".

"What are you talking about"

"Im talking about how you become more popular then at school and now your 'girlfriend' get to go to LA it so unfair".

It made me smile to see her this upset "well that to bad, while your stuck here I'll be in Hollywood having the time of my life and there nothing you can do about it".

After that Lauren left my room in frustration and slammed her door shut. And for the first time in weeks I went bed with a smile on my face.

Lauren POV

I slammed my door shut and satdown on my bed. It just not fair everything is going her way. I should go to Hollywood not her. I sat there thinking for while until I got the perfect plan for tomorrow.

* * *

Amy POV

Everyone was in Karma living room waiting for the limo. He said that me and Karma can each bring one person to take with us. And you guessed it karma brought Liam with her. I decided to bring Shane with me so he can help me with karma and so he can keep from taking out Liam eye out with a spoon. And before we knew it the limo was in front of Karma house. We picked up our bags and made our way to the limo. Ugh why is my bag so heavy, good thing it the one with the wheels. When we got into the limo it took us to a big open field with a runway. I was a little confused till a I saw a jet. Then karma took the words right out if my mouth "it a privet jet".

When we got out of the limo Halo was there to greet us "hey you guys ready to go". We all nodded and followed Halo to the jet. When we got on a couple of guys took our bags. And let me tell you the plan was amazing. It was like a mansion that could fly. It had a giant flat screen TV, pool table, air hockey table, and kitchen and so much more. I'd live in here if I could.

_"Hello everyone this is your captain speaking well be taking off soon so please sit down and fasten your seatbelts"._

I went and sat next to Karma and she looked kind of freaked "are you OK" I asked.

"No I just realized that were about to be like a million feet in the air and I'm terrified" she said.

I held her hand and said "hey don't worry I'll be with you the whole time don't be scared".

Karma tike a deep breath and waiting for take off. And she was doing pretty good until she look out the window when we all the way up. After that she wouldn't go near the windows, she made us put the blinds down so she wouldn't freak out.

Halfway though the ride I found myself in the kitchen eating a bowl of lucky charms. Karma and Liam were on the couch flirting and I couldn't stop staring.

"Don't stare sweetie it makes you look needy"

I turn around and see Shane leaning on the fridge. I get up and put my bowl in the sink "I know I just can't help it".

"Just tell her how you feel"

I looked down and said "I just can't". Then Shane came up to me and grabbed my shoulders "look Amy, as Jesus as my witness I will get you two together".

I only smiled at this, I looked back at Karma only to find them making out on the couch. I went into sink and grabbed my spoon.

"Amy put the spoon down" Shane said.

I pouted at him a said "please I'll only take out his left eye I promise".

"Amy"

"Fine" I put the spoon back in the sink "I'm going to sleep until it time to land".

Shane chuckled and said "this is going to be a fun trip".

* * *

When the plane finally landed Karma was the first one off the plane. When we were all out of the plane we saw karma on the floor. I thought she was hurt but when we got closer we could hear he say "ground I missed you so much".

After that we got back onto the limo and made our way to the hotel we'll be staying in. When we walked in apartment Halo said "and this is where we'll all be living".

The apartment was the jet except there was twice as much stuff and everything was bigger.

Halo continue to tell us about the hotel "this apartment has six rooms with your own bathroom in each one, a many fridge, and I got you all new phones. Oh and the hotel has a pool too".

We all took in the room until Halo said "well im going to my room, you guys should get unpacked, and Karma I'm going to take you down to the studio a little later to get signed up".

"OK" Karma said. Halo went into his room as we starred to unpack, I grabbed my heavy bag so I can see what hell I packed that so fucking heavy. I unzipped the bag and when I saw what was inside I screamed.

* * *

**Well there's chapter two, what hell is in that bag. Please review I really want to know what you think. Well that all I have to say. Stay tuned**


	3. Chapter 3

No ones POV

"Lauren what are you doing in my bag!" Amy yelled. Lauren got out of the bag and said "you didn't really think I was going to let you have all the fun did you".

Halo came running into room and said "what hell just happened". Then he saw Lauren and and smiled "hey who's your friend".

"She not our friend she my crazy step sister" Amy said.

"Is she single" Halo asked.

"HALO" everyone yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do, the jet out of gas and I can't get anymore till next month".

"In other words your stuck with me" Lauren said.

That all sighed in frustration. They knew there was nothing they could do. There was a silence until Halo broke it "look I still need to take Karma to the studio in a little bit, so I'll let you finish packing and then me and Karma will leave". With that Halo went back to his room.

Once everyone picked a bedroom they finish packing, Halo and Karma finally left. They went inside Halo Lamborghini and made there way to the studio. Once there got there, they went and talked to Halo manager. Who was also his brother. They talked for about 30 minutes till the finally agreed on a deal, Karma sighed the contract. And left and made there back to Halo car.

When they got in Halo said "well you are now officially sight to a record lable".

Karma smile and said "I know I can't start making music".

Halo started the car and began to drive "well the first thing were going to do is do a a song togather, that way we can get your name out there".

"Ok that souds great" Karma said. She could already tell this is going to be awesome.

* * *

**One month later **

"This Is awful" Karma said.

Karma was having trouble dealing with the fact that she has to proform at Halo next concert. He put his arm around her and said "look I've seen you sing before your amazing and you sang in front of your school why can't you do it during a concert".

She just shurged and said "at my school I knew almost everybody and there weren't as many people".

"Trust me you'll be fine I know you will" Halo said. Karma gave him a hug and said "thanks Michael". This was Halo real name. Alot has happened in the last month. Halo is like a big brother to Karma. Also Karma and Liam have been dating for a two weeks now, Amy try her best to be supportive but it has been so hard for her. The only person she can talk to is Shane. And Halo been trying to get with Lauren, and surprisingly Lauren hasent been too bad she was kind of like frenemy to everyone.

Halo knew how stressed Karma was so he had an idea "hey I know what we should do let's all go to the beach, we can go swimming, go on the boardwalk, I can see Lauren in a bikini, it will be great".

She lightly punch him in the arm and said "I still don't know why you like her she crazy".

He shrugged and said "I like crazy girls, but what do say can go to the beach".

Karma smiled and said "yeah it will be fun, I'll go tell everybody".

Halo got up and said "don't worry I got it". As he made his way to his room he yelled "HEY EVERYBODY GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH".

"That works to I guess" Karma said as she went to her room to change.

In about 20 minutes everybody was ready but Liam. All the girls had on bikinis, karma had on a red one, Amy had purple, and Lauren had white, they were all wearing flip flops and sunglasses as well.

Halo had on army camo swim trunks with Nike slides, black jacket zip hallway down, and sunglasses that you could see your reflection in.

Shane had on back swim trunks, with flip flops, a black tank top, and blue sunglasses.

While the were waiting Amy needed to talk to Shane "Shane can I talk to you for a second".

Shane said yes and followed Amy to the kitchen. "So what's up" Shane asked.

Amy looked away in embarrassment "Im not sure if I'll be able to control myself around Karma while were at the beach".

"Why not" Shane asked in confusion.

"Because she looks so fucking hot in that bikini".

"Really Amy your like horny middle school boy".

"I can't help it I mean look at her amazing legs, flat stomach, perfect boobs and...".

Shane stopped her "easy honey your going to get yourself wet before you even get in the water".

"What should I do" Amy asked.

Shane though about for a second and said "Look when ever you get to thinking about Karma to much just take a deep breath and get your mind right".

Amy did what he said "OK thanks Shane". After that Shane sat back down on the couch with Halo and Amy stood by the door with Karma and Lauren. Lauren got impatient and yelled "Liam hurry up your taking forever".

Then Liam yelled "OK which one of you did it".

Shane and Halo stared to laugh on couch, then Halo sarcastically said "what ever do you mean".

That when liam came out and said "I mean who switched my swim trunks with this" Liam was wearing a speedo. Shane and Halo were laughing at the top of there lungs, the girls even stared to laugh. while he was still laughing Halo said "Shane that was your best idea yet" then have him a fist pump.

After a while the girls stop laughing and Karma said "can we leave already". Halo quite laughing, grabbed his keys and said "yeah let's go everything already in the car".

They made there way outside to halo car, this time it was a white SUV. We all got in the car and made there way to the beach.

Only if they knew what was coming for them.

* * *

**OK sorry if this chapter seems kind of rush I just wanted to get this chapter done with. The next chapter will be about the guys day at the beach it will also be longer then the other chapter to. Tell me what you think and review. Stay tuned **


	4. Chapter 4

Amy POV

We walked onto the beach and picked a spot to put our stuff. We set up our umbrella and chairs. Lauren put down a towel so she can get a tan. Once everything was set up Liam asked "So Halo, what does this beach have to offer".

"Well other then the water and the beautiful girls, you can go surfing, scuba diving, jet skiing, volleyball, the options are endless".

Karma got excited, she look at me and said "Amy we can finally go jet skiing like we always wanted to".

I was so happy right now it was going to be just me and Karma, doing some that we always wanted to do. I didn't think anything could ruin my mood until she said "Liam do you want to come with me and Amy to go jet skiing".

And of course he agreed. They were already walking to the jet skies place and I just stood there, Karma noticed I wasn't waking and said "Amy are you coming".

I nodded and said "yeah just give me a minute". I look at Shane he was talking to some beach dudes. I ran over to him and said to the guys "sorry I need him" and grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

He gave me a what the fuck face and said "that was so not cool I almost had that guys number".

"I'm sorry but if you want Liam to have his eyes then you better come with me".

Shane crossed his arms and said "how are going to take his eyes out".

The when I pulled out a spoon. Shane eyes widen "where did you get that spoon".

"Don't worry about, so are coming with me or not".

Shane sighed and agreed to come with me. We met Karma and Liam at the jet ski place. They save us a place in line. When we got to the front we rented four jets skies for the next couple hour.

We hop on the jet skies and stared to ride them. Then Karma came you next to me and said "hey Amy I bet I can beat you in a race".

I look at her and said "your so on".

We lined you next to each other, we had so which could get Liam first.

Shane put his hand up and said "ready, set, go".

Me and Karma both hit the gas. It was really close we were neck and neck. When we finally crossed the finish line we had no idea who won. We look over at Liam, he said "sorry Amy but I think Karma won".

Karma threw her hand in the air and said "ha I told you I was faster".

I lightly punched her arm and said "yeah by like a second".

After the race, we just rode around for a little bit. Liam left a little bit ago, he said he had a idea. When he finally came back he had a long rope and some kind board. He came you to us and said "hey look what I have, you have to connect one end of the rope to the jet ski and the other end to this board, then when someone on the board, and someone drives the jet ski and your riding on the board".

Wow Liam had a good idea for once, who would have thought. We decided to put the rope on my ski and Karma was on the board. The only thing I thought about was going to fast and killing Karma.

"Amy I'm ready, cmon" Karma yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and hit the gas. I look back at Karma and it looked liked she was having the time of her life. As I was driving she called out to me "Amy I going to try to jump".

I look back at her "don't hurt yourself".

"I'll be fine".

I was still looking back at Karma. She was getting ready to jump. When she tried to jump she failed epicly. When she fell I could feel my heart drop. I drove over to her and put her on the back of my ski.

"Karma are you OK" I was looking right into her eyes.

She nodded and said "yeah I think so".

I just notice how closed our faces were. It took everything in me to not kiss her right now. Neither one of us moved, we just kept staring into our eyes. I really hope she can't see the lust in my eyes. I can't take it anymore I have to kiss her. I was leaning in about to cup her face, but before I could Liam and Shane came out of nowhere and said "are you guys alright".

We both look at them. I had a huge blush on my face, I'm not sure about Karma but I sure as hell did. We both looked away from each other and Karma said "yeah were fine".

Then Liam looked at his watch and said "we should probably head back, our time with these are almost over".

We all agreed, Karma hoped back on her jet ski and we all made our way back to the jet ski place.

* * *

Halo POV

I was getting ready to go surfing. Lauren was still Working on her tan. She was on her belly, and I couldn't stop looking at her ass.

"I know your looking at my butt" she said.

I chuckled and said "guilty".

She said up and gave me a stair, I just smirked and went back to what I was doing. I took off my jacket and set it on the ground.

I guess Lauren was looking cause she said "not that it doesn't look good but why do you have so many tattoos".

I looked at my arms and shrugged as I sat next to Lauren "I don't know, a lot of them mean something to me".

She pointed to one on my upper arm and asked "what does that one mean".

The tattoo she pointed to said 'LSP'. I looked back at her "it mean light skin pride".

She just gave me a 'are you fucking serious' look.

"I know it stupid, I with I never did it"

"Then why did you"

I shrugged aging and said "when your high enough your do just about anything".

Lauren tilted her head and said "do you smoke or something".

I shook my head "not anymore".

"Why did you stop".

I cringed at the memory of who I used to be "let's just say I was different person a year ago".

Neither one of sad something after that. I decided to break the silence "cmon let's go have some fun".

I grabbed my surfboard and was waiting for Lauren "I didn't know you surfed" she said.

I nodded "yeah I leaned when I first got here, cmon I'll teach you".

She agreed, we both made our way into the water. It was kind of cold but I didn't care. I went underwater right away, and when I came up Lauren was slowly making her way under the water.

I laughed at what I was seeing, she must of heard me because she said "shut up the water cold".

"It easier if you just dive right in".

"Look you'll do it your way and I'll do it my way".

Then an idea came to mind. I made my way behind Lauren then grabbed her and brung her under water with me.

I came up first, but when Lauren finally did come up she had a high pitch gasp and looked at me and said "Halo I fucking hate you".

I just smiled and said "I think we both know that's a lie".

She just waved it off and said "what ever just teach me how to surf".

"OK just watch me first then I'll teach you" I said as I laid down on my board and paddled further down the ocean.

No ones POV

Lauren watch Halo surf from where she was standing. And she had to admit he was really good. He could do all kinds of spins and flips. After he finish he went back to Lauren "so what do think".

Lauren barely knew what to say "your amazing, do really think you can teach me all that".

Halo nodded and said "definitely, I mean not in one day but I can teach you".

Then Halo started to teach Lauren how to paddling, then standing up on the board. After a while they decided to let Lauren actually try to surf a wave.

As Lauren was paddling Halo whispered under his breath "this should funny".

Lauren continued to paddle until she got on a wave, once she felt like she was ready she stared to stand on the board. And Halo thought she was going fall but she didn't. She rode that wave all the way back to the beach.

Halo couldn't believe what he just saw, he ran over to Lauren "Lauren you did it, I can't believe it".

She gave Halo a big hug and said "I know I really didn't think that was going to happen".

"Yeah well cmon let's get back to our stuff you deserve a little rest".

"Good idea" she agreed.

When they made their way back to their stuff they saw that Karma, Amy, Liam, and Shane were already back.

When the others finally saw Halo and Lauren coming, Liam asked "so Halo tells what else do you have planed for us".

Halo put his board down "well we have to go back to the crib because I'm having a album release party tonight".

Everyone gave him a confused look, then Karma said "you didn't tell me you were having a party".

"I wanted to surprise you guys"

And with that the guys packed you their stuff and headed back the apartment to clean up and get ready for the party.

* * *

**OK done, so review tell me what you think. And next chapter is going to start during the party, and I can already tell something huge is going happen next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone who's reading this. I just want to say that the story will have have two or three more chapter's. And if their anything you guys want me to do or add for the last couple just let me know. OK on to the chapter. **

* * *

No ones POV

The party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing drinking and having a good time. Everybody but the host. Halo was outside and leaning over the balcony rail. It looked liked he had a lot in his mind, but he was only thinking about a particular blonde.

And almost on que Lauren saw Halo a decided to see what was up.

"Hey what are doing the party's inside".

Halo looked back and said "I know I just needed a second to think".

Lauren was now next to Halo "about what".

"You".

Lauren was a little surprised by this, she knew that Halo kind of had a thing for her but she didn't know he actually liked her. Lauren was at a lost for word all she could say "w-what do you mean".

Halo turned and looked into Lauren eyes "I mean for the moment I met you I always felt something for you, I want show you everything that you ever dreamed of, make you my queen, I want to give you the world. I know I sound like Drake right now but it's true".

Lauren crossed he arms and bit he lip. She did like Halo that she'll admit but she heard his songs and heard some story's about how he used to treat girls. Lauren finally said "look Halo it's not that I don't like you it's just that I don't want to get hurt. I hear what you rap about, you rap fucking girls and doing drugs".

"I told you I'm not like that anymore, I've been sober for a year now. I haven't touch and drink or a drug since".

Lauren was getting frustrated, she didn't now what she wanted she put her hands in the air and said "well what do you want me to do".

Halo took Lauren hand and said "just give me chance".

Lauren looked down and said "if you really want to be with me, then prove it".

"How I'm I suppose to do that"

Lauren shrugged and said "that for you to find out". Then Lauren went back inside to the party.

Halo went back to leaning against the rail. "I know exactly what I have to do" Halo said to himself.

* * *

Back on the dance floor Karma and Amy were dancing their hearts out. This was the first time in a while that Amy was able to just relax and let go and enjoy herself. The girls kept dancing until Karma asked Amy "hey come to get a drink with me".

"OK" Amy responded. They walk over to get some fruit punch. The each got a cup and Karma put her cup in the air and said "Cheers".

Amy bumped her cup and said "cheers".

The girls finished their drinks in no time "wow this taste really good" Karma said.

"Right" Amy agreed.

"I have to have more"

"Hey leave me some"

Karma and Amy finished off the whole fruit punch bowl. But the one thing the girls didn't know was that the bowl was spiked. And soon both of then were drunk out there minds.

Then the pace of the song changed, it was a slow song "oh my God I love this song Amy come dance with me".

"OK" Amy said. Karma took her hand a lead he back to the dance floor. Karma put her arms around Amy's neck, and Amy had her hands on Amy's waste.

"Hey can I tell you something" Karma asked Amy.

"Of course you can".

"OK but you can't tell Amy". Amy thought about this for a second but then smiled and said "OK".

"Well I really think I like her but I'm not sure. She's my best friend and I'm scared, that why I decided to go out with Liam, I thought if I went out with him the feeling would go away but they didn't".

Even though though she was drunk out of her mind Amy smiled at the fact that Karma did like her. Then she said "well I think she really likes you to".

Karma eyes widen and said "really, how do you know".

Amy chuckled and said "because I'm Amy dummy".

Karma laughed at herself then she said " ooooh then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this". Karma leaned in kiss Amy. It took Amy a second to realise what was happening but she kissed back. After a while they pulled away.

Amy smiled and said "only if you don't mind if do this". Amy leaned back in and kissed Karma, only this time she licked Karma lip. Karma gladly gave Amy tongue entry. Fireworks were going off in both of their head. Then didn't want it to end. But they both pulled away for air.

Karma smiled and said "follow me". She grabbed Amy's hand and lead her to her room. When they walked into her room, Amy sat down on Karma bed, and after Karma closed and locked the door she ran over and jump on top of Amy smashing her to Amy's. The two were in a tongue war, also Karma was feeling Amy up, she was running her hand up and down Amy's body. Then Karma stared to grab Amy boob, once she got done massaging her right boob she massage the left. Amy couldn't help but let out a moan.

Karma pulled away once more and took off her shirt, Amy did the same. Then they unhooked their bra and threw them on the ground. Karma went back and kissed Amy, then she started to send a trail of kisses down Amy's neck to the chest.

"I've dreamed about this moment so much" Amy admits.

"Me too" Karma says as she slips Amy nipple into her mouth. Amy let out another moan, and Amy already knew she was going to have one hell of a memory when she wakes up tomorrow.

* * *

Back at the party, Halo was determined to make Lauren his by the end of the night. He was just about to find Shane when Liam came you to him "hey Halo have you seen Karma".

Halo scratched the back of his head and thought for a second "I think her and Amy went to bed, they were both pretty drunk so I wouldn't wake them".

"Oh OK" he said. Just before he was about to walk away Halo stoped him "hey can you do me a favor".

"Sure"

"OK, well I'm performing in five minutes and I need you to make sure Lauren in the front when I do".

Liam nodded his head "OK I can do that".

Halo padded him on the shoulder and said "thanks man, now I need to go find Shane". After that Halo walked away to find Shane, he found him near the snake table talking to a group of guys. He walked over to him and said "Shane I need your help".

Shane said goodbye to the guys and look at halo "how can I help you".

"Well I trying to I'm trying to impress Lauren and I need you to do something to make my performance go over the top".

Shane smiled and said "so you singing to her how romantic, OK just give me a couple minutes and I can guarantee you that she'll be yours by the end of the night".

After this Shane went off to do whatever he was going to do to help Halo. Halo was on stage getting ready, he looked at the front row to see if Lauren was their and just like he asked Liam had her in front right where he could see her. He smiled when he saw her, but he was soon pulled out if his trance when Shane came you to him "hey everything ready".

"Alright thanks Shane" Halo said. Halo grabbed a mic and look into the crowd "hey guys, I hope y'all having good time, and I hope y'all like this song I wrote for a someonr very special".

Then halo gave Shane a nod and Shane hit a button on a control, and tuned the room into a laser light show. _Shane your fucking genius_ he though. Then the music started to play and he began to sing.

Ne yo "let me love you"

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel

Had no example of a love that was even remotely real

How can you understand something that you never had?

Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid, girl let me help

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

A heart of numbness gets brought to life

I'll take you there

Girl let me love you

Girl let me love you, baby, oh

Girl let me love you

Girl let me love you, baby

Girl let me love you

Let me love you, let me love you, oh

I can see the pain behind your eyes

It's been there for quite a while

I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile

I would like to show you what true love can really do

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid, girl let me help

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

A heart of numbness, gets brought to life

I'll take you there

Girl let me love you, baby

Girl let me love you

Let me love you, let me love you, baby

Girl let me love you

Girl let me love you, baby

Girl let me love you

Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby

For every heart that beats

For every heart that beats

For every heart that beats

For every heart that beats

Heart that beats

Heart that beats

Heart that beats

Heart that beats

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid, girl let me help

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

A heart of numbness, gets brought to life

I'll take you there

(Halo hoped off the stage a walked over to Lauren)

Girl let me love you

Let me love you, baby, love you, baby

Girl let me love you

Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah

Halo then grabbed Lauren by the waist and pulled her close "so Lauren does this prove to you how much I love you".

"Does this answer your question" she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, and the second their lips connected confetti was falling.

Halo looked up then to Shane and said "how did you do this".

Shane just smiled and said "I have my ways".

Halo just shrugged and pulled Lauren in for another kiss. _This was pretty good night_ he thought.

* * *

**Well this was a pretty big chapter, Halo and Lauren go out, Karma and Amy fucked. Not to much Karmy but next chapter should have way more. Hoped you liked the chapter, and maybe this time I may finally get review for this story. Anyways, stay tuned. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys this is the last chapter. You don't know how determined I was to finish this story. Anyway here's the last chapter. **

* * *

Amy POV

I woke up with a sun ray hitting my eye's. I went to sit up and when I did I had a screaming pain in my head. I put my face in my hands and breathed out heavily. I moved my finger out of the way so I can see but then I noticed that I wasn't in my room. I removed my hands from my face and then I notice I didn't have any clothes on. OMG was I raped.

Then something next time moved. I looked next to me to see what it was. Oh it just Karma. My eyes widen "KARMA".

Karma shot up and put her hand on her head "don't yell my head killing me".

Karma took a minute to realize the situation "OMG Amy did we...".

I shook my head "I think so". And in that moment the memory of last night came back, I remember everything her touch, her breath on my neck, and the feeling of running my hands through her body. But mostly I remember her saying how she felt about me, that she really did like me. I think Karma just remember last night to cause she said "look Amy obviously we both said and did... things last night but we both drunk let just forget about it. I mean it didn't mean anything right".

I didn't say anything, because I know how she about me, she just scared. Karma spoke up "Amy right".

I looked Karma right in her eyes, my light green eyes meeting her dark green eyes "no Karma everything I did and said last night were 100% true. And I know you ment what you said to, your just scared but it OK so was I and I know together we can make this work".

"Amy you have feeling for me".

I shook my heart "yes, I know you feel the same way about me".

Karma just looked down and said "I'm sorry Amy but I'm with Liam and I think I love him".

I was close to tears, I know that she had the same feeling for "No you told last night your just using him please Karma just give us chance".

Karma let some tears fall and said "I'm sorry Amy but I just don't feel the same".

I also let's my tears fall, I got out of the bed and and put on some cloths. I went to the door and just before I close the door and look at Karma "just remember Karma, drunken words are sober thought".

Karma POV

I just sat their thinking about what Amy said 'drunken words are sober thoughts'. Is what I said last night true, their no doubt that Amy is beautiful but can I really be feeling this way about Amy my best friend.

I compared my night with Amy to my times with Liam. When I was with Liam he made my heart speed up but Amy make me feel time my heart going to burst. Liam never made me feel like how Amy made me feeling last night.

I continue to think about this till I finally sighed and said "fuck, I fallen in love with my best friend".

I got up and went to take a shower when I got in I thought to myself "maybe she right, maybe I should give us a chance".

After a while I got out of the shower. I went and got changed, then I left to go find Amy. I looked everywhere in the apartment but I couldn't find. I was so focused on finding Amy I wasn't looking where I going and I bump into someone, and of course it just had to be liam "Hey karma".

I forced a smile "hey liam, I need really need to talk to you".

He nodded and said "sure, about what".

I sighed "look theirs no easy way to say this but I cheated on you last night".

Liam shoot up and said "what the fuck Karma, how could you do this, who was it".

I looked down and said "Amy".

Liam sat back down and put his face in his hands "I saw this coming".

"What do you mean" I asked confused.

He looked back at me "from the moment we started dating I had a feeling this might happen, I remember the way you and Amy would act. I could see the love in you guys eyes you two are ment for each other".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "so your not mad".

He nodded and said "no but you should tell Amy how you feel before it's to late".

I gave liam a quick hug then ran off to find Amy. I went back to her room, the living room, and kitchen. Then I found her outside on the balcony. She looking out at the city "it's a beautiful view isn't it" I said.

She looked at me and said "what do you want".

"We need to talk".

She turned and faced me "about what how we could never work, or all this time we faked it it ment nothing to you".

"Amy" I said as I walked up to her.

"Or how much you love Liam, or that you only see me as a friend".

"Amy please" I said trying to calm her down.

"Or how about..." I stop her in mid sentence, I grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. A real kiss and this was like no other, it was better then any other kiss we shared, or any kiss I had with liam. We pulled away so we could breathe.

"Woah" Amy said

"I know" I said back.

We just stared at each other till I asked "I just need to know one more thing, Amy will you be my _real_ girlfriend".

Amy smiled and said "nothing would make me happier" .

Then we engulfed each other in a hug. Then out of nowhere halo came out a said" hey hate to interrupt but Karma we still have a concert to do".

"Omg I completely forgot".

With that the three of us got in Halo Ferrari and went to the concert.

* * *

When we got to concert I was really scared and it got even worse when Halo came up to me and said "ok Karma I'm going go out their and pump up the crowed, when I call you come out ok".

I just nodded and he went out on stage. Then Amy came up to me and said "so you ready super star".

I shook my head "no I think I'm going to piss my pants".

Amy smiled and cupped my face then said "look your going to be great just pretend we're in you room and your singing to me".

"Ok"

Then I heard Halo voice "now put your hands together for my girl, Karma".

Amy gave me a soft kiss and said "go get them tiger".

I went out on stage and looked at the crowd, then I closed my eyes a pretended I was in my room and when I open my eyes all I saw was Amy. Then I let the music take over.

Eminem: The Monster

(feat. Rihanna)

[Hook - Karma:]

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

[Verse 1 - Halo:]

I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek

Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey

Wanted to receive attention for my music

Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me

For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways

Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated

When I blew; see, but it was confusing

'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf

Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)

Hit the lottery, oh wee

But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet

It was like winning a used mink

Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink

I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep

Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith

But I'm actually weirder than you think

'Cause I'm

[Hook - Karma:]

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing

Well, that's nothing

[Verse 2 - Halo:]

Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me

To seize the moment and don't squander it

'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow

So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from

(Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders.

No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)

Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo

I think it went wandering off down yonder

And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen

'Cause I need an interventionist

To intervene between me and this monster

And save me from myself and all this conflict

'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it

My OCD's conking me in the head

Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking

I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying

Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the

[Hook - Karma:]

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing

Well, that's nothing

[Verse 3 - Halo:]

Call me crazy but I have this vision

One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian

But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at

MC's, blood get spilled and I'll

Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track

Give every kid who got played that

Pumped up feeling and shit to say back

To the kids who played him

I ain't here to save the fucking children

But if one kid out of a hundred million

Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great

It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back

In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that

Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack

Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts

I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that

It's nothing, I'm still friends with the

[Hook - Karma:]

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

[2x]

Well, that's nothing

Well, that's nothing

When we finished we both went backstage to be greeted by our friends, Halo got a kiss from Lauren and I got one from Amy while Shane was giving us thumps up. Then I stoped and thought for a second "wow this is my crazy life"

Then I looked at Amy "and I get to spend every second of it with her.

* * *

**Hope you like the story, and did you see what I did their after the big kiss. Anyways review and tell what you think about the story. Thanks for reading**.


End file.
